1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is useful in the proper mating of the conductors of a flat conductor flat cable with the contacts of an electrical connector to permit the interconnection of various electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Due to the absence of any external guide to properly align the individual conductors of a flat conductor flat cable resort was had to providing an accurate spacing between the end conductors and the marginal edge of the flat cable in order that guide means in the connector itself could be used to align the flat cable. It was difficult with available techniques to insure not only proper spacing between the conductors but also proper spacing with respect to the marginal edges of the insulation. The otherwise flat cable could be made with a thicker outside jacket and scored to provide alignment. This made the cable thick and reduced its flexure and because of shifts in the cable, with respect to the jacket, the score lines were not properly aligned much of the time.
In round conductor flat cable, the insulation about the conductors was allowed to generally follow the contour of a part of the conductors such that the insulation was bowed out adjacent the conductors and recessed at the interspace between adjacent conductors giving a natural guide for alignment of the conductors with the contacts of the connector.